Upon Appleton House by Andrew Marvell
Upon Appleton House is a poem written by Andrew Marvell in 1651. ''from'' Upon Appleton House, to my Lord Fairfax Within this sober frame expect Work of no foreign architect; That unto caves the quarries drew, And forests did to pastures hew; Who of his great design in pain Did for a model vault his brain; Whose columns should so high be rais’d To arch the brows that on them gaz’d. Why should of all things man unrul’d Such unproportion’d dwellings build? The beasts are by their dens exprest, And birds contrive an equal nest; The low roof’d tortoises do dwell In cases fit of tortoise-shell; No creature loves an empty space; Their bodies measure out their place. But he, superfluously spread, Demands more room alive than dead; And in his hollow palace goes Where winds as he themselves may lose. What need of all this marble crust T’impark the wanton mote of dust, That thinks by breadth the world t’unite Though the first builders fail’d in height? But all things are composed here Like nature, orderly and near; In which we the dimensions find Of that more sober age and mind, When larger sized men did stoop To enter at a narrow loop; As practising, in doors so straight, To strain themselves through Heaven’s gate. And surely when the after age Shall hither come in pilgrimage, These sacred places to adore, By Vere and Fairfax trod before, Men will dispute how their extent Within such dwarfish confines went; And some will smile at this, as well As Romulus his bee-like cell. Humility alone designs Those short but admirable lines, By which, ungirt and unconstrain’d, Things greater are in less contain’d. Let others vainly strive t’immure The circle in the quadrature! These holy mathematics can In ev’ry figure equal man. Yet thus the laden house does sweat, And scarce endures the master great, But where he comes the swelling hall Stirs, and the square grows spherical; More by his magnitude distress’d, Then he is by its straightness press’d, And too officiously it slights That in itself which him delights. So honour better lowness bears, Than that unwonted greatness wears; Height with a certain grace does bend, But low things clownishly ascend. And yet what needs there here excuse, Where ev’ry thing does answer use? Where neatness nothing can condemn, Nor pride invent what to contemn? A stately frontispiece of poor Adorns without the open door; Nor less the rooms within commends Daily new furniture of friends. The house was built upon the place Only as for a mark of grace; And for an inn to entertain Its lord a while, but not remain. Him Bishops-Hill, or Denton may, Or Billbrough, better hold than they; But nature here hath been so free As if she said leave this to me. Art would more neatly have defac’d What she had laid so sweetly waste; In fragrant gardens, shady woods, Deep meadows, and transparent floods. Background Marvell wrote "Upon Appleton House" for Thomas Fairfax, 3rd Lord Fairfax of Cameron in 1651, when Marvell was working as a tutor for Fairfax's daughter, Mary. An example of a country house poem, "Upon Appleton House" describes Fairfax's Nunappleton estate while also reflecting upon the political and religious concerns of the time.Ruth F. Glancy. Thematic Guide to British Poetry. Greenwood, 2002. 170. See also *Other poems by Marvell References External links ;Audio / video *"Upon Appleton House" at YouTube Other poems by Marvell Category:17th-century poems Category:1651 poems Category:English poems Category:Text of poem